Fuego y Hielo
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Porque ellos dos son personas tan opuestas, tal cual el fuego y el hielo, como una fresca brisa veraniega y la fría ventisca de un diciembre. Sus diferencias los hace ser lo que son, dependientes del otro, indispensables. Serie de viñetas, para el foto de "El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas", del reto: El Ipod de Rose.
1. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción ****We are never ever getting back together** por Taylor Swift.

* * *

**El Ipod de Rose**

**Capítulo 1  
**

**"We are never ever getting back together"**_  
_-Taylor Swift

Aunque el remitente fuera otro, ella podría reconocer aquella caligrafía en donde fuese que la viera, ¿Cómo podría olvidar una letra tan elegante y fina como la de él? El problema era, ¿Ahora qué era lo que quería? Fue hace seis meses cuando recibió una carta de él, la despedida.

Él la había citado en un café, hacía un mes desde que no se veían, ella sabía que las cosas no iban a pedir de boca, pero no se imaginaba que ese sería el día y el momento que él terminaría con ella.

_— Esto es, ya he tenido suficiente —había dicho el con determinación mirándola con esa mirada metálica, perforándola desde lo más profundo del alma._

_— ¿Qué? —Fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar la chica luego de varios segundos en silencio, un silencio donde lo único que él haría sería verla con una seriedad tan mortífera, donde el ritmo de su corazón golpetearía hasta dejarla sorda—. Dijiste que necesitabas espacio._

Por eso, habían dejado de verse un mes. Un mes donde ella contaría los días, los días para verlo, en el cual, él cortaría con ella.

_— Fue para aclarar mi mente —_Ella frunció el ceño, no podía creerle, era un idiota, un imbécil el cual había caído en la desgracia de enamorarse.

_— Te odio, no vuelvas a buscarme —_ Ella no sabía cómo sentirse, enojada, humillada, herida o triste. Simplemente se levantó de su asiento, sacó algo de dinero para pagar su café y desapareció hasta llegar a su alcoba.

No iba a llorar por él, sería una estupidez, al contrario, echaría al fuego todos los regalos y pertenecías de él.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Ahora, era extraño y sumamente cínico de su parte que le enviara una carta _"Necesitamos hablar" _era lo que él pedía _"He estado pensando mucho estos meses…"_, lo típico, "_Te he extrañado y juro que voy a cambiar, confía en mí". _Por favor.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que caminaba alrededor de su habitación, pensando en las estupideces escritas en esa carta, que estrangulaba en su palma en un puño.

No tenía idea que era lo que más le dolía, el corazón o el orgullo.

Definitivamente, ahora era el orgullo.

¿Debía responderle, o hacer como si jamás hubiera recibido la carta?

_Ella jamás iba a volver con él, jamás iba a volver, nunca de los nunca._

Pronto sus mejillas comenzaron arder, sin pensarlo, tomo la pluma y el tintero para responderle de una buena vez. Si él quería verla, pues bien, esta vez ella sería la que le diría: _Jamás, de los nunca volverían._

**...**

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido, Rose? —La pelirroja levantó la vista del pesado libro que sostenía sobre su regazo a la luz de la sombra de un árbol. Entornó los ojos ligeramente para apreciar a la persona que la miraba con una sonrisa tan cálida como aquel día de verano.

— Hola Albus—Saludó sonriente, después hizo un ademán a su primo para que se sentara a su lado— ¿Qué dice el trabajo? —Albus suspiró cansinamente.

— Lo usual, mi padre ha estado saliendo de viaje por lo que tengo que hacerme cargo de su puesto —se encogió de hombros—, por cierto, he estado viendo mucho a Scorpius —el semblante de Rose se endureció.

— Ah que bien.

— Me preguntó por ti.

— Que le hagan una fiesta.

— Dice que quiere verte.

— Eso ya lo sé—Rose lo miró apáticamente, no tenía humor para hablar acerca de su ex novio, no cuando lo quiso tanto, desde sus años de escuela, aún lo ama, pero sabeperfectamente que tiene que superarlo.

— ¿Entonces?

— No quiero saber nada de él. Entiendo que sea tu mejor amigo, pero yo soy tu prima, Albus, y lo que él me hizo no estuvo bien, ¿Cómo esperas que acepte verlo, cuando la última vez me pidió tiempo y al mes terminó conmigo? —respingó airadamente, es su primo ¡Se supone que debería estar de su lado!

— Lo conozco tan bien como tú lo haces Rose, y esta vez, te aseguro que es en serio —dictaminó observándola tan fijamente con esas orbes de color esmeralda.

— No va a pasar —a esto, se levantó del suelo, sacudió su ropa y tomó su libro para marcharse de allí, no quería oír sermones de nadie.

Subió hasta su habitación, donde le esperaba una gran pila de trabajos por hacer, y todo este asunto de Scorpius la había retrasado bastante, ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? Le hartaba esa faceta de él, siempre buscaba el mejor momento para molestarla y hacerla sacar de sus casillas, como aquellos primeros días de Hogwarts, cuando recién se conocieron y habían dictaminado una profunda enemistad que duraría el resto de sus vidas, también cuando competían por responder las preguntas en clase y ganar más puntos para su casa, o, los juegos de Quidditch cuando ambos se peleaban en campo abierto por anotar más goles al equipo contrario.

Sin embargo, lo que dejó marcado su relación, fue el momento en que ambos descubrieron que, en aquella rivalidad, había algo más que una enemistad, y era que se gustaban desde el verdadero primer día.

Conforme fueron relacionándose, se dieron cuenta que disfrutaban pasar el tiempo juntos, por ejemplo, las tardes en la biblioteca debatiendo temas hasta el punto de gritarse el uno al otro, sólo por querer tener la razón. Terminarían ofendidos e indignados, pero al día siguiente sería como si nada hubiera pasado, ella lo vería y le sonreiría y él le devolvería gesto.

No importaba lo que ocurriera, ellos podríanser ellos mismos, estaban destinados a estar juntos, desde aquel primero de septiembre, cuando su padre le advirtió de él. Ella solía decir: Nunca digas nunca, pero, lamentablemente, las cosas habían cambiado.

"_Todavía te quiero"_, vaya que esto si era casado, definitivamente no volvería con él.

Rose se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Su relación con Scorpius había traído muchos beneficios como desventajas. Él podía hacerla sentir muy especial, como uno en un millón, así como podía sacarla de sus caviles y comportarse como un verdadero idiota. Aun así, tenía que reconocer que no podía guardarle rencor y lo mejor sería verlo y aclarar todo de una buena vez. Él podría perseguirla el resto de su vida, era un Malfoy después de todo y ellos obtienen lo que quieren.

**...**

Habían acordado verse cerca de un parque por La Madriguera en domingo, un día familiar para todos los Weasley, el único día más próximo que podía disponerle. Él llego temprano como siempre, jamás la hacía esperar, eso era uno de los detalles que más le agradaban de él.

— Albus me convenció de hablar contigo —dijo Rose después de haberlo saludado, Malfoy torció una sonrisa no muy convencido de lo que iba a escuchar. Principalmente, la seriedad de la pelirroja era un signo de que las cosas no iban a pedir de boca.

— Te escucho —Rose cerró los ojos y tomó una larga bocanada preparándose para decirle, no era tan fácil como pensaba.

— Esto no puede seguir así —respondió después de un rato—, no puedes seguir amándome.

—¿Por qué no?

— Me pediste espacio, tiempo en pocas palabras… esto era más que una rutina, siempre hacíamos lo mismo… Tú mismo lo sabes —Scorpius bajó la mirada pensativo.

— ¿De verdad me odias tanto? —Alzó la cabeza para mirarla detenidamente, casi sosteniendo la respiración.

— No —ella negó varias veces—, estaba enfada, eso es todo —hubo silencio después de eso, donde sólo podía oírse el ruido de las hojas crujir con el viento—. Ya encontrarás otra chica. Aún somos jóvenes —aunque ayer ella quería ahorcarlo, hoy era diferente, ahora el sonreía cálidamente y se sentía mejor, como si le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? La chica que tenía frente a él era grandiosa, alguien a quien desearía llamar amiga, pero no estaban tan seguro después de lo que pasó.

Una vez que acordaron sus diferencias, ambos se sintieron mejor, ya no tenía ese peso de compromiso cargando sobre ellos, ni esa hostilidad que Rose desprendía hacia él, así como Scorpius una dependencia a ella. Albus al enterarse, se alegró por ellos, ahora podría invitar a su amigo a su casa sin tener que preocuparse si Rose aparecía igual.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y lo más importante: _Ellos jamás volverían a estar juntos, nunca jamás._

_**N/A**: He estado desaparecida bastante tiempo, la razón es: Inicio de escuela, parciales, exámenes de admisión para la universidad, parciales de nuevo y proyectos! Pero en fin, Me he querido animar a participar a un concurso del foro:** El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas**, para el reto de **"****El Ipod de Rose". ** Este es mu primer concurso, a ver que tal. Así que he decidio escoger la canción de Taylor Swift y darle vida con estos dos personajes tan fabulosos y encantadores. _

_Estas viñetas estarán compuestas por 15 capítulos, el siguiente: **Set Fire to the Rain** por **Adele.**_

_Denle gracias a mi beta por ayudarme con la corrección, _Emmie_Gin.

_**- **(arroba)LivingInFairy_


	2. Set Fire to the Rain

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Set Fire to the Rain por Adele.**

* * *

**El Ipod de Rose**

**Capítulo 2  
**

**"****Set Fire to the Rain****"  
**-Adele

No podía evitarlo, simplemente con verlo su corazón latía a ritmo desenfrenado, tal cual martillo golpeteando sobre la tela, tan fuerte y desesperado como una montaña rusa, que subía a sus oídos y bajaba desde su garganta hasta el estomago. Su respiración se hacía más agitada como si corriera una milla en un maratón. Cada pensamiento hacia él profesaba un hondo sentimiento que la hacía apretar los puños hasta encajarse las uñas en la palma.

Estaba celosa, lo admitía, estaba celosa, y no sólo de él, sino de muchos aspectos sobre él. Odiaba que él siempre podía obtener lo que deseara, sin tener que esforzarse tanto por obtenerlo, y a eso se refería en: dinero, popularidad, calificaciones y en el Quidditch. Que haya un lugar en él que, aunque ella se esfuerce, jamás conocerá. _Que de todas las cosas que él le ha dicho, ninguna fue cierta, todos sus juegos en los que ella __caía__, el siempre ganaba_, pero, sobre todas las cosas, que ella le guste tanto y él sólo pueda conformarse con verla como una conocida y le dolía tanto verlo salir con otras chicas.

Ella lo conoce hace bastante tiempo, desde aquel primero de septiembre, en la estación de King Cross, cuando su padre advirtió sobre él:

_— Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius—murmuró el padre de Rose—. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre._

_— Haz el favor Ron —Protestó Hermione—¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que hayan empezado el curso!_

_— Tienes razón, perdóname —se disculpó—, pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás perdonaría si te casas con sangre limpia._

Aquel recuerdo ahora es algo vaporoso, pero se había quedado impreso en su memoria. Desde aquel día lo había visto como competencia, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando su primo fue selecto en Slytherin, tenía que verlo la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora entablaban ligeras conversaciones donde él nunca dice mucho sobre él o sus verdaderos sentimientos y siempre la superaría en pequeños juegos.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

La biblioteca se encontraba atascada en un mar de gente, la época de exámenes estaba a sólo dos días, y el viernes por la tarde era el punto de reunión masivo en Hogwarts. Rose se encontraba sola en una mesa, con la mano recargada en su mejilla, y la otra sobre el libro, leía el libro en un vano intento por estudiar. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza, y era inútil hacerlo, cada tema le recordaba a él, desde runas antiguas a Transformaciones.

El crepúsculo se estaba alzando sobre el cielo escocés, el sol se ocultaba dejando los últimos rayos rojizos chocar contra la ventana que Rose tenía a su izquierda. Ya casi era hora de cenar, debía guardar sus cosas si quería dormir temprano. Se levantó de su asiento, guardó sus libros en su mochila con cuidado, se la colgó al hombro y tomó el libro que recién había usado para dejarlo en su lugar.

La presencia de alguien hizo que el vello de su espalda se erizara y un estremecimiento la recorriera por toda la columna vertebral, su cuerpo se tensó y aún más cuando pudo reconocer aquella colonia tan fina y suave. No se atrevió a mirar, sólo depositó el libro en el estante, con calma, hasta que una mano firme se posó en su espalda.

Ella se giró a encararlo, como para comprobar si era él. Una mirada gris como el metal, pálida como un día de invierno le devolvió el gesto, turquesa contra mercurio. Fuego y hielo. Totalmente opuestos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó algo nerviosa.

¿Qué era lo que pensaba? ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Qué era lo que quería? El jamás se hubiera acercado a ella sin ningún motivo, pero él no respondió, simplemente se acercó hasta que la chica no pudo retroceder más.

Nuevamente, el corazón de la chica bombeó tan deprisa, como nunca antes, _sus piernas flaquearon_, en cualquier momento desistirían. De pronto, sin que ella lo viera venir, sintió como sus manos se posaban sobre su cintura, él solamente se encontraba a varios centímetros de ella, mirándola profundamente, hasta hipnotizarla, ahora nada importaba más que ellos dos.

Sostuvo la respiración hasta que sintió _sus labios_ sobre los de ella, _se sintió a salvo_, de ella y de todos los demás. Una paz embargó todo su cuerpo, era como si todos sus problemas se hubieran acabado, donde ya no existían preocupaciones, y que él la hubiera besado tan repentinamente era lo de menos.

_"And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win".  
_

Él se separó dejándola totalmente mareada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, olvidándose de sus deberes.

— Nos vemos mañana —susurró en su oído, con esa voz tan atractiva y elegante que sólo él podía poseer.

La chica no respondió, vio como él le sonreía de lado al mismo tiempo que se retiraba, abandonándola entre la sección de Runas Antiguas, ella suspiró hondamente, rememorando en su mente aquel beso.

Definitivamente _lo había dejado caer, su corazón_, por él.

**OOO**

Desde esa tarde en la biblioteca, ella no ha podido olvidar como es que él llegó y la besó de la nada. Ahora ya no existía esa Rose tan racional que se pensaba las cosas dos o tres veces antes de actuar, tampoco la que sospecharía del comportamiento del rubio, simplemente, no dejaba de sonreír y tocarse con la punta de los dedos los labios.

_"But I set fire to the rain,__  
__Watched it pour as I touched your face,__  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name"._

— ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente? —Lily la miro con suspicacia, Rose enseguida se irguió e hizo como si estuviera leyendo algo interesante en su libro de Historia de la Magia.

— No es nada especial —respondió nerviosamente.

De pronto una lechuza se paró sobre la ventana, los insistentes picoteos no tardaron en sonar. La chica se levantó rápidamente de su cama, dejando caer al suelo todos sus apuntes y libros al suelo. Echó una carrera y le quitó la nota del pico de la lechuza.

Su corazón dejó de latir, su rostro se tornó escarlata y su estomagó se revolvió.

_"Te espero en la torre de astronomía, a las 11"._

No había necesidad de preguntar por un remitente, ella sabía perfectamente de quien era.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñequera, sólo faltaban 10 minutos y lucía terrible. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y planchó su uniforme con las manos, enseguida, tomó un abrigo, dispuesta para salir a la fuga…

— ¡Adónde vas! —Chilló Lily— ¡Eh, Rose! ¿Adónde vas que no me dices? —comenzó a maldecirse, Lily jamás lo aprobaría, simplemente no podía decirle ahora, no hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que tenía con él.

— Deber de Prefectos, McGonagall…

— ¿A esta hora? —La miró tal diciendo _"aquí hay gato encerrado"_.

— Prometo volver temprano, de acuerdo. Si quieres ya vete a tu alcoba —tomó un abrigo, se envolvió en el rápidamente y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo izquierdo, sin más, salió corriendo olvidándose de las pantuflas.

Lily arqueó las cejas, era más que obvio que Rose Weasley se estaba viendo con alguien, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? Sólo si supiera de quien se tratara pegaría el grito al cielo, su padre lo haría así como todos sus primos, inclusive el más comprensivo de todos, Albus, lo haría.

**OOO**

Ella había llegado a la torre de Astronomía, pudo sentir como el viento le daba la bienvenida con una fresca y helada brisa que olía a humedad y pino, le recordaba a la navidad, sin embargo, no lograba pensar con claridad, su corazón nuevamente bombeaba tan desesperadamente.

_Esto es insano_, se decía ella misma, ¿Cómo es que ella había salido de noche a ver un chico? Nunca aprobó ese comportamiento, ni cuando Roxanne lo hacía en sus tiempos de escuela. ¿No se suponía que debía odiarlo? Admitía que estaba celosa, pero ahora sentía que estaba fuera de sus estribos.

— ¡Weasley, por aquí! —dijo una voz más allá del fondo. Su corazón saltó.

Ahí estaba él, observando por el barandal el lago congelado y el bosque que lo colindaba, mientras la luz de la luna lo bañaba con su blanco resplandor, haciéndolo lucir aún más atractivo.

Ella sonrió y corrió hacia él con las mejillas sonrojadas, dio gracias a Merlín que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que él no lo percibiera. Él la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó por detrás, ahora ella podía recargar su cabeza en su hombro con tanta facilidad. Era una especial noche despejada, las estrellas brillaban aun más de lo normal, una perfecta noche de luna llena.

_"When laying with you I could stay there,__  
__Close my eyes, feel you here forever,__  
You and me together, nothing is better"._

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el olor de su colonia tan fresca, el subir y bajar de su pecho y el sonido de sus palpitaciones. _Era con encender fuego a la lluvia._

Definitivamente debía decirle a Lily, no podía callarse más, se sentía tan feliz.

Y así fue. Regresó a eso de las 12:30, se escabulló entre toda la sala común hasta llegar a su habitación, pensando que su prima estaría dormida, pero no fue así, ella la esperaba sentada en su cama con una revista. Al verla los colores se le vinieron al rostro y tuvo que reprimir el grito que desgarró casi toda su garganta.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Se cruzó de brazos.

— No hace mucho.

— No me gusta, digamos que no tiene muy buena reputación —Rose suspiró desganada y se cubrió con las sabanas—. ¿Te gusta tanto?

Rose soltó un gimoteo en respuesta antes de quedarse dormida.

**OOO**

— No creí que fuera a funcionar con ella —decía un chico castaño en tono burlón.

— Te dije que nada me era imposible, ahora págame según lo acordado —dictaminó el chico sin seguirle mucho el juego.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes prisa? —rió el castaño— ¿O ya te gusta?

— Imagínense que haría su primo si se enterara —soltó con malicia un tercero del montón, el rubio se quedó estático ante el comentario de uno de sus colegas, que sí le gustaba, por favor.

Claro que Rose Weasley era linda en todos los sentidos, pero él no tenía tiempo para romances largos y tampoco su toleraría padre que se tratara de una Weasley. O esa era su excusa.

— Nada, porque tú te aseguraras de mantener la boca callada —sus ojos metálicos destilaron furia, después de tomar lo debido, se retiró de ahí.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabellos rojos y lisos escuchaba con atención no dando crédito a lo sucedido. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

— ¡Pobre Rosie!

_"Well, it burned while I cried,__  
__'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name"._

Tomó sus cosas y fue en busca de su prima, ese Malfoy era un imbécil, mira que apostar usando a su prima era algo tan barbárico y lo peor de todo es que Rose se encontraba kilómetros arriba de la tierra.

No fue difícil encontrarla, Rose leía acostada a la sombra de un árbol mientras mecía las piernas al ritmo de una tonta canción para enamorados. Vaya que le iba a doler, pero ese era su deber, hacerla entrar en razón.

— ¡Rose! —La chica alzó la Mirada luciendo tan radiante y contenta—. Rose, tienes que escucharme, es importante —Ella cerró su libro y se sentó cruzándose de piernas, lista para escucharla, poniendo cada gramo de atención en ella.

Y aquí iba…

— Quiero que tengas en mente que yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte, inclusive si ese algo no me agrada, lo que me importa es tu felicidad y por eso te digo esto —tomó una bocada de aire—. Malfoy no es lo que crees…

_"I set fire to the rain,__  
__and I threw us into the flames,__  
Well, I felt something die,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh"._

Rose entendió que el amor es como el fuego, tan intenso y maravilloso que una vez que lo toques, sentirás su ardor, pero si juegas con él te causarás heridas que tardarán años en sanar, pero siempre quedará la cicatriz.

Ahora, cada vez que lo veía, en la biblioteca, por el corredor o en las rondas de prefectos, ella cambiaba de dirección, caminaba más rápido y se desaparecía por el final del pasillo. Evitaba las lágrimas porque sabía que a Lily no le gustaba, sólo pretender que a ella le era indiferente, y más cuando él la llamaba, esperando que se detuviera, pero ella seguía caminado, poniendo cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad para no ir hacia él. Sin embargo, él se sintió la basura más grande de todas. Todo había empezado como un juego donde ambos habían perdido.

_"Sometimes I wake up by the door,__  
And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,  
Even that when we're already over,  
I can't help myself from looking for you"._

**N/A:** _Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero esta semana que viene tendré más tiempo. Así que espero seguirme con Rumor Has It, aun no tengo planeado algo seguro pero tengo una idea de lo que tratará, aunque no sé si hacer una continuación de esto con el siguiente capitulo o hacer historias independientes, que esa era mi idea principal. Escucharé la canción a ver cual de las dos le queda más y si no es ninguna me sigo con lo que tenía antes._

_Creo que estos dos capítulos que van han terminado mal para Rose y Scorpius, trabajaré en ello. Ya ven, me gustan los dramas y tragedias, que se le puede hacer? _

___**El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas, **visiten el foro en el Reto de **El Ipod de Rose. **_

_Denle gracias a mi beta por ayudarme con la corrección, _Emmie_Gin.

_**- **(arroba)LivingInFairy_


	3. Innocent

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Innocent por Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**El Ipod de Rose**

**Capítulo 3  
**

**"****Innocent****"  
**-Taylor Swift

Ella era menor, recuerda aquella tarde verano en la que escuchaba a sus abuelos y sus tíos narrar de primera mano la guerra mágica, donde básicamente cada una de las personas que tenía frente a ella habían sido personajes en esa cruel guerra, pero sobre todo sus padres y su tío Harry quienes habían sido los protagonistas, luchando por un bien común, en contra de los antagonistas que sólo querían el poder o por simple cobardía, lo que los llevó a su destrucción.

Era pequeña, y por eso debía entender, sus años en Hogwarts se acercaban, mejor que se enterara por ellos que por sus compañeros, sin embargo, el nombre de los Malfoy fue mencionado tantas veces por sus padres como por sus tíos y abuelos, que ella jamás podría olvidarlo.

Ellos eran los antagonistas.

— Cuando entres a la escuela, no te dejes llevar por los prejuicios, Rosie —le decía su madre, ya que su padre no cooperaba con este hecho muy bien.

Ella se limitaba a asentir, era tan _inocente_ que no sabía lo difícil que podría ser la escuela ni con la clase de personas con las que se toparía.

Los años pasaron, 1ro de septiembre llegó y fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando su padre mencionó su nombre y le advirtió de no hacerse mucho su amiga. Ella no podía tener nada contra él, el simple hecho de mirarlo hizo que el corazón de Rose se encogiera. Su padre mantenía su mano apoyada sobre su hombro mientras que el niño tomaba a su madre de la mano como si pudiera brindarle algún tipo de protección. Ese niño tan flacucho de cabellos dorados y de ojos tan tristes que sólo reflejaban el temor de lo que las personas pudieran decir sobre él y su descendencia y esos estúpidos prejuicios.

Cuando el vagón estaba por marcharse, Rose se asomó por la ventanilla para despedir a sus padres y sus tíos, cuando desaparecieron de su vista se encargó de buscar aquel niño de cabellera rubia. Sentía debía ser su amiga, a ella no importaba lo que su familia le hizo a la suya, lo que le importaba era el presente.

Al dar con el compartimiento hizo una pausa. El niño miraba fijamente a la ventana, a su derecha había una jaula con una lechuza tan blanca y hermosa que a Rose le dieron ganas de acariciarla. Luego de un rato decidió llamar con un ligero golpeteo a la puertecilla, el rubio se giró rápidamente para verla, sus ojos se abrieron en asombro.

— ¿Te importaría compartir? —Dijo con una sonrisa. Él de inmediato la reconoció.

— No se supone que deba hablarte, lo mejor será que te vayas —Rose ignoró su respuesta y entró al compartimento dejando sus cosas en el asiento vacío para después sentarse.

— Mi nombre es Rose Weasley —estiró su mano, el rubio la miró con desconfianza—, aunque creo que ya lo sabías —rió.

— ¿No te importa? —preguntó el niño un poco molesto pero sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

— ¿Debería? —bajó su mano después de un rato al ver que él no le respondía, desde ese momento el supo que la chica era bastante inteligente.

— No lo sé…

— Quién eres no significa dónde has estado—La chica le guiñó el ojo, después sacó de su bolsa un paquete de grageas— ¿Quieres? No me gustan demasiado, pero mi padre insiste en dármelas porque quiere conservar el cromo. Es un poco infantil —el niño sonrió—. Tómalas.

— Gracias —hizo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa, pero ella le sonreía como si lo conociera de años y fueran grandes amigos.

Desde ese día, Scorpius y Rose han sido mejores amigos.

**OOO**

Rose era una chica fresca y radiante de alegría, sólo ella podía mejorar su humor. Los primeros días de primer grado fueron un infierno para Scorpius. Los niños eran malos con él por llevar un apellido el cual había estado tan ligado con las Artes Oscuras y los Mortífagos, pero ¿El qué culpa tenía? Eso era lo que Rose le repetía día a día.

Todos los días era una batalla la cual tenía que lidiar, un movimiento en falso y perdería el equilibrio de aquella cuerda floja que sostenía su integridad, pero siempre perdía la cabeza cuando alguien le recordaba el oscuro pasado de su familia.

Era más fácil todo cuando vivía aislado con su familia, en donde podía refugiarse de cualquier peligro y amenaza sobre los brazos de su madre. Todo era más hermoso cuando su inocencia era tanta que no podía comprender el mal, ni creer todo lo que su familia hizo en aquellos oscuros tiempos. Todos creían en él.

— Está bien Scorpius, sólo espera y verás —Le decía Rose mientras él escondía su rostro en sus rodillas, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, porque eso es de débiles—, tú sigues siendo _inocente_.

Y así era, él nunca cometió ningún crimen, era inocente, un niño con ganas de crecer y de ser aceptado tal cual es, la única persona que parecía entender eso era Rose Weasley, la chica con la que se suponía que no debía hablar.

— Hay algunas cosas que tú no deberías decir —Rose pasaba sus dedos sobre su cabellera en un intento de animarlo—, no deberías estar así, con el alma destrozada… si tan sólo pudieras ver tus virtudes… No pienses mucho en lo que pasó hoy, mañana será otro día y habrá más oportunidades.

Scorpius levantó la mirada, su rostro lucía menos irritado pero el de ella seguía tan energético y optimista, era imposible no sonreír frente a ella, y eso le molestaba, jamás podía estar enojado con ella.

— Sería mejor si sonrieras —ella jaló sus mejillas forzándolo a sonreír, después soltó una carcajada, pero para él, ese gesto fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

— Gracias Rose, de verdad —la sonrisa en su rostro era genuina.

Los años fueron pasando, aquellos días donde aprender levitar un pluma o abrir una puerta con magia pasó a ser un juego de niños, donde todo era más sencillo y no tenían tantas responsabilidades, cuando todo estaba a su alcance y correr hasta el fin del mundo con las personas que más te importaban era lo más maravilloso que podías hacer.

Pero estaba bien, ella se lo decía, la vida es un público tan difícil donde las criticas van y vienen, 11 años sigues siendo un niño, 17 estás comenzando a vivir, a ser responsable por cada una de las decisiones de ahí en adelante.

Y así fue, estaban en su séptimo año y su amistad era tan fuerte a tal punto que Rose sólo podía verlo como alguien de la familia, como si fuera un Albus o inclusive un Hugo en su vida. Por otro lado, él no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravillosa que era Rose, y de cuanto le gustaba.

Aun así, era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta o cuando él decidiera confesárselo. Rose lo había ayudado en todos sus años de Hogwarts, lo había defendido de los niños tontos e inmaduros cuando lo acusaban de seguir teniendo alguna relación con Mortífagos.

— No te preocupes, ya habrá más primeros de septiembre. Las personas son tan indecisas, cambian de parecer, espero que recuerdes que hoy todavía no es tarde y no pienses mucho en lo que dirán los demás, después de todo tú eres dueño de tu vida —Ahí iba de nuevo, con otra de sus sonrisas, enseñando sus dientes blancos, haciendo que su nariz se arrugase, justo donde estaban sus pecas.

Y su corazón latía de nuevo.

Después de todo, él es inocente, su familia ya era limpia de todo crimen, sólo le quedaba crecer y madurar, aprender que la vida es una cuerda floja, en donde necesitaría ayuda de las demás para poder pasar sin caerse. Porque ese era el secreto, siempre pedir ayuda.

**N/A:**_ Esta es mi favorita! Ha sido tan lindo escribir algo así, sólo de imaginarme a Scorpius en esa fase y Rose haciendo todo por animarle es demasiado tierno. Bueno este es el tercer capítulo y lo empecé ayer en la noche, me encontraba bastante inspirada. _

_Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic con esta canción, de hecho en la libreta donde anoto las ideas para empezar mis fics ya había escrito algo con esta canción y tenía la idea, pero no me animaba porque aún no terminaba de poner las ideas y quería hacerlo de cuatro capítulos, pero gracias a este reto, salió mejor la cosa, en un sólo capítulo. _

_A mí pensar, esta canción es perfecta para Scorpius en sus primeros días de escuela y las mortificaciones de lo que vaya a pasar y lo que dirán los demás gracias a lo ocurrido en la guerra._

_Bien, este va para el reto de el_ **Ipod de Rose** _en el Foro_ **El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas.**

_Denle gracias a mi beta por ayudarme con la corrección, _Emmie_Gin.

_**- **(arroba)LivingInFairy_

**E**


	4. You Belong with me

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción ****You Belong With Me ** por Taylor Swift.

* * *

**El Ipod de Rose**

**Capítulo 4  
**

**"****You Belong With Me****"  
**-Taylor Swift

Es un típico jueves por la noche, ella baila por toda su habitación tropezando con cada uno de los peluches que hay en el suelo, su mochila y los centenares de libros que ha traído de la biblioteca para estudiar. Su voz va al ritmo de una vieja canción de los Beatles, no tan afinada pero a ella no le importa, sabe que está haciendo el tonto pero no que la observan desde la ventana de su escritorio.

Se sienta a tomar un respiro apartando los mechones que se han escapado de su coleta, su mirada se dirige a la ventana, sin querer evitarlo hace una mueca bastante desaprobatoria. Él está hablando por teléfono, más bien, está discutiendo con su novia, probablemente se haya enfadado por algún comentario sarcástico del rubio.

A Rose no le agrada su novia, piensa que es bastante frívola como para encajar con su humor bromista y a veces arrogante.

Ni siquiera lo conoce tan bien como para saber cuál es su color favorito, que es el verde, ni cuál es su canción favorita. Ella ni siquiera sabe su historia como la pelirroja lo hace.

Ella es la típica chica superficial que prefiere usar mini faldas, tacones de aguja de 12 cm y ser la capitana del equipo de porristas… Rose prefiere usar jeans y blusas holgadas, tenis o sandalias y forma parte de la banda de la escuela.

Él cuelga su celular hastiado, su mirada gris se dirige hacia la azul curiosa de Rose. Hace una mueca.

Rose enseguida se pone su lentes de montura cuadrada, toma su blog de dibujo y un plumón y comienza a escribir para mostrárselo segundos más tarde.

"¿Está todo bien, Scorpius?". Él lo lee, enseguida toma una libreta para responder.

"Supongo, sólo estoy molesto". Rose leyó entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Tenía la vista un poco atrofiada.

"Lo siento". Y de verdad lo hacía, tantas veces habría querido decirle que su novia era un monstruo sin sentimientos, que un charco era más profundo que ella y que no valía la pena, y sin embargo no lo hacía, porque no quería hacerlo enojar.

"No te preocupes, está bien". Él le sonríe amistosamente, el corazón de Rose dispara como resorte. Ella toma de nuevo el plumón y empieza a escribir, pero cuando termina él ya ha cerrado sus cortinas.

Rose baja la cabeza, arranca la hoja de papel y la dobla en cuatro para guardarla en su carpeta. "Te amo", había escrito ella.

Si tan sólo el pudiera darse cuenta que ella es la única que lo entiende, que siempre ha estado ahí para él desde hace seis años, cuando él llegó a la ciudad y habitó aquella casa abandonada por más de tres años, ¿Por qué no puede darse que ambos están destinados?

Es viernes por la mañana, ella siempre sale a esperar al camión de la escuela frente a su casa, sentada en una banca, leyendo algún libro romántico. Es su rutina. Sabe perfectamente que en cuatro minutos y medio el llegará, se sentará junto a ella en lo que espera a que su novia lo recoja en su descapotable.

Cuatro minutos más tarde, él sale de su casa con aquellos jeans que tanto le justan a Rose, no puede hacer otra cosa más que pensar: ¿Esto es como debería ser, no? Sentarse en la banca, reír hasta que nos duelan las barrigas, actuando como los viejos amigos de siempre.

Rose admira aquella sonrisa tan única de él, que podría iluminar toda la ciudad, de ese tipo sonrisas tan radiantes y frescas… lástima que no la haya visto tan a menudo, exactamente desde hace seis meses, cuando empezó a salir con aquella chica.

Ella sabe que él puede estar mejor sin ella, ¿Qué hace con una chica así?

— Hola Rose —él la saluda besándola en la mejilla, la cual no tardan en sonrosarse.

— Hey —responde tímidamente. Él la mira a los ojos, su rostro se pone serio.

Ella ve como alarga su brazo para retirarle un mechón pelirrojo de su rostro, pero él no quita su mirada metálica sobre la de ella, es como si estuviera examinándola con atención. De pronto su mano va hacia sus anteojos, Rose se estremece cuando se los quita.

Todo se vuelve un poco borroso, pero no tanto para no percibir su sincera sonrisa.

— Luces mejor sin anteojos, tus ojos son hermosos —largas pestañas, tupidas de color claro. Grandes ojos azules como el cielo. Sus mejillas enrojecen más.

— Gracias —suelta una risa nerviosa, haciendo que él se ría de ello.

Un claxon suena, Scorpius frunce el ceño.

Su novia ha llegado… y el camión sigue sin pasar… lo usual.

El rubio toma sus pertenencias, se despide con un movimiento de mano para después sentarse en el asiento de copiloto. Es ahí cuando su novia aprovecha y lo besa con tanta pasión que hace que a Rose se le revuelva el estomago. Al final le dirige una mirada de advertencia.

…

Ella llega directamente a su casillero a sacar los libros de su clase de Biología; él es su vecino de casillero, entonces se pregunta ¿Por qué aún no ha llegado? La respuesta llega cuando alguien la abraza por atrás y un fuerte olor a café y canela se adentra por sus narices… ella nuevamente le ha exigido pasar por un café.

— Hola Rose —él le sonríe radiantemente—, nos detuvimos por algo y recordé que te gusta los roles de canela —eso era el olor a canela, pensó Rose.

— Gracias, no debiste —sonrió apenada, con las mejillas encendidas.

— Claro, después de lo que te pediré —el corazón de Rose volvió a latir, una nueva esperanza surgió— Hoy tengo partido de fútbol ¿Vendrás?

— Aunque no quisiera, tengo que ir. Estoy en la banda ¿Lo olvidas? —Quiso ser un poco chistosa, a él le encantaba cuando ella lo hacía, lucía adorable.

— Oh, cierto. Entonces no habrá problema —la campana sonó—. Tengo clase de matemáticas, hasta luego.

Y ella se quedó ahí, recargada en el casillero viendo como se marchaba a su clase, mientras que el olor a canela embalsamaba en ambiente. Le fascinada que él pudiera recordar pequeños detalles como aquel, ella se lo dijo.

— Sí pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende… —lo canta con una voz tan perdida, toma una bocanada de aire y sigue a su clase de biología.

En el descanso, ella se sentaría en algún lugar solitario lejos del bullicio de la gente, donde no habría chicas tontas discutiendo sobre zapatos de tacón, ni chicos haciendo el tonto con un balón de baloncesto y muchos menos porristas huecas volando por los aires.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you_ see, _you belong with me"._

— Conmigo… —tarareó para ella misma.

Extrañaba compartir los descansos con él, o verlo practicar fútbol mientras ella gritaba su nombre y aplaudía desde las gradas o simplemente compartir un audífono y escuchar la música que a ellos les gustaba. O mejor aún, cuando solían dar paseos nocturnos en auto en medio de la noche, cuando alguno de ellos había tenido un día duro. Encendían la radio y cantaban aquellas canciones viejas a todo pulmón, mientras reían de cada una de las tonterías del otro. Cuando se cansaban o ya no había nada bueno en la radio, se contaban sus secretos y sus sueños.

…

Ella ya estaba ahí, con el uniforme de la banda de la escuela y su clarinete en las manos. El partido aún no había empezado, pero las gradas ya estaban repletas de estudiantes gritando animadamente y mostrando carteles con el nombre de la escuela o de algunos de los jugadores de la casa.

Rose quiere ir hacia él, abrazarlo y desearle buena suerte, decirle que no hay necesidad de estar nervioso, sabe que lo hará genial, pero no puede, su novia está con él.

El silbatazo suena, el entrenador reúne a los jugadores en el campo, Scorpius hará el primer lanzamiento.

Todos toman sus pociones esperando la señal de inicio, cuando por fin suena, Scorpius pasa el balón a su compañero que rápidamente corre hacia la meta del equipo contrario. El chico al ver que otros tres están a punto de alcanzarlo lanza el balón hacia Scorpius que ya se ha adelantado varios metros.

Rose grita y aplaude emocionada. Han hecho el primer touchdown.

El partido continua reñido, los de la otra escuela son igual de buenos que ellos, así que la diferencia de puntos no es mayor; aún así, el equipo de casa va perdiendo. Rose cruza los dedos y suelta plegarias al cielo para que ganen, sabe lo importante que es este juego para Scorpius, sabe lo feliz que lo pondrá y no puede esperar para felicitarlo.

Ya sólo quedan pocos segundos, su corazón late tan fuerte, ha dejado de aplaudir y gritar, su mirada únicamente está sobre el rubio que corre a gran velocidad con el balón entre los brazos, aferrándose a él como si la vida dependiera de ello. Rose se lleva las manos a la boca, todos van tras de él a derrumbarlo, el tiempo corre… sólo unos metros más…

El pitido final suena. La escuela entera rompe en vítores. Ella salta y aplaude en su lugar emocionada por el triunfo de la escuela gracias a él. Quiere ir hacia a él, felicitarlo y abrazarlo pero la gran cantidad de masa que transita por las gradas se lo interrumpe. Cuando finalmente el área queda un poco desalojada, se detiene en seco.

Rose no da crédito a la situación. Scorpius le está reclamando a ella que deje de coquetear con su compañero de equipo, y más porque lo hace frente a sus propias narices. Ella no hace caso, le frunce el ceño y comienza a gritarle que la deje en paz. El rubio cansado de la situación le dirige una última mirada de odio y se retira ignorando las felicitaciones de los estudiantes aficionados.

No podrá felicitarlo, él quiere estar sólo. Rose toma sus pertenencias y se retira del estadio con los ánimos sobre el suelo. Sabe que ganaron el partido, pero ni cien partidos ganados le ayudarán a animarse si sabe que su amigo está pasando un mal momento gracias a una persona que no sabe como valorarlo.

…

El haber ido al partido significó arriesgar un día de estudio para los exámenes finales del semestre. Siempre se le ha conocido por ser una estudiante ejemplar, estudiosa e inteligente, es por eso que prefería pasar los fines de semana repasando los últimos temas y haciendo tareas. Eso significaba que no iría al baile que la organización estudiantil había preparado, nunca había asistido alguno, por dos razones muy obvias: No tenía pareja y los exámenes finales.

"¿Vendrás?". Era él, luciendo un smoking negro el cual lo hacía verse más elegante y atractivo que nunca.

"No, estudio". Le respondió alzando el blog de dibujo para que él pudiera leerlo seguido de una mueca.

"Ojalá pudieras ir". Lo vio echar una bocana de aire, hastiado. "Tengo que irme, hasta el lunes".

Lo vio salir por la puerta de su habitación y después escuchó como arrancaba el auto…

Ojalá pudiera ir… no, era una locura, ¿Por qué rayos iría? ¿A pasarla sentada toda la noche bebiendo ponche? ¿A ver como todos se divierten con sus parejas? Pero, si no iba, jamás sabría lo que es ir a un baile, se graduaría sin tener algún día el privilegio de decir: "Yo asistí a un baile de la escuela." Además, los exámenes empezaban el lunes, y ese día le tocaba a química, la cual era pan comido, ¿Entonces?

No valía decir que no tenía que ponerse, su madre le había llenado el closet de vestidos teniendo esperanza de que algún día su hija los usara.

Guardó sus notas de estudio en su carpeta lo más rápido que pudo, cuando un papel saló de esta, como si alguien de más allá le hubiera mandando una señal.

"Te amo" decía el papel. Rose se lo guardó para comenzar a arreglarse.

…

— Ya sabía que algún día me harías caso Rosie —su madre, Hermione, le decía orgullosa—. ¡Luces bellísima!

— Gracias mamá —la aludida se sonrojó hasta las sienes.

— ¿A qué se debió ese cambio tan repentino? —La mirada suspicaz de su madre cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría ¿Lo sabía?

— Tengo cosas que hacer —Rose responde con una débil sonrisa, Hermione, complacida, asiente indicándole que ya podía bajar del auto—. Gracias por llevarme.

— No hay de qué… ¡Salúdame a Scorpius! —grita antes de arrancar el auto y dejar a cierta pelirroja en la entrada de la escuela.

Rose suspiró hondamente, levantó un poco su vestido y subió con cuidado los escalones. Cualquiera que la viera diría que es una torpe, pero cuando la viera de frente dirían que ¡Definitivamente no es ella!

Al entrar al salón, siente como todas la miran con la boca abierta, escucha alguna chicas susurrar entre ellas alagando lo hermosa que se ve esa noche y peguntándose por qué no se arregla así más seguido. También los hombres hacen comentarios, pero son muy cortos y no alcanzan a completar las frases.

Rose se siente como oveja al matadero, tantas miradas la ponen nerviosa, pero hace su mejor intento de ignorarlas e ir tras ese rubio. ¡Tiene que decirle ya!

Y luego de tanto tiempo, lo ve cerca del ponche, viene solo, pero a dos metros se encuentra su ex novia quien no tarda en localizar a Rose y notar lo bien que se ve esa noche.

Los celos se encienden en ella y va tras en rubio. La chica luce un vestido demasiado provocativo y escotado para alguien de su edad, mientras que el de Rose en un strapple color blanco y con lentejuelas.

— Hola Scorpius, que bien que viniste —intenta besarlo, pero él simplemente no puede apartar la mirada de Rose, simplemente pasa de ella— ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

— Viniste… —Rose sonríe, las palabras no puede salir de su boca.

Con manos temblorosas saca de su bolsa una nota de papel para abrirla ante él.

Scorpius sonríe también, se abre la chaqueta y del bolsillo de su traje saca una nota parecida a la de Rose.

Rose abre los ojos sorprendida, no se lo esperaba.

Lentamente se acercan como si estuvieran destinados para toda una eternidad, él le echa un último vistazo antes de besarla.

_"Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?"_

**N/A**: _Este me gusta mucho igual! Me he basado más en el video que en la canción, pero, definitivamente esta canción debía tener uno de esta pareja! Quise hacerlo sin estilo UA pero no quedaba mucho. En fin, espero que les guste esto y puedan votar por mí en el reto de el **Ipod de Rose** en el Foro **El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas. **Aún no están abiertas._

_Quiero agradecer **SharonStephanie** quien me ayudó en la corrección de este capítulo._

_Llevo 4 canciones de 15 que debo escribir, espero terminarlas. He tenido un mes bastante ocupado, me desocupo en una semana, eso es bueno. _

_Hasta luego, tengan un buen feliz primero de Diciembre. _

_**- **(arroba)LivingInFairy_


End file.
